Focusing on the Job
by Writer of Yaoi
Summary: Hyuuga never likes to do his job with Ayanami, so he begins to think of other things to do. His thinking leads him to what Ayanami likes to do for fun. During his pondering he tries a few things that he thinks Ayanami will find 'fun.'


**Okay this is one of the late stories that I supposed to post in June! I apologize! I will get the rest of the stories up!**

 **Warning- This is Yaoi...Leave if you want.**

 **Disclaimer- I don't own 07 ghost!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

The ship was moving ever so slowly. Waiting for it to get to the destination was getting a bit boring. And doing paper work at the same time? Even though it's not my favorite thing to do, I have to. For Aya-tan and the rest of the Black Hawks. Especially for Aya-tan. He may not look like the kindest person at first, but he really is. That's why I have to protect him from anything that dares lay a finger on him. Well, except me, that is. Ayanami is one of the only people I will risk my life for. I sighed at my desk, then looked at Ayanami. _How can he work like this? It's so boring!_

"Aya-tan?" I said and he looked up.

"Yes?"

"How do you stay so focused on work? It's so boring to do this!" I whined.

"Just focus on getting it done." He said; continuing to write on the paper.

"Fine..." I picked up the pen and tried as much I could on finishing. I stayed focused for about ten minutes, then looked back up at Ayanami.

"Aya-tan?" I said, nervously tapping the pen subconsciously on the desk.

"What is it, Hyuuga?" He sighed out.

"W-Want to play a game? I'll work as soon as we're done playing, I promise! It will be fun!" I smiled.

"No." He said sternly, clenching the pen he had.

"But Aya-tan...!" I whined. He looked up and sighed.

"No means no, Hyuuga. If you keep pestering me, I'll make you regret it…" He threatened. I made a small pouty face, then returned to the torturing job of mine. _I would rather do anything but work… I looked over at the side window in the room, and stared at it for a few minutes. Clouds are just really fluffy...I wonder why? Does Aya-tan know? He probably doesn't…If I ask him…he might get mad at me…I don't like it when Aya-tan is mad at me. He's no fun…I wish I could do something about it…_ I saw Aya-tan glance over at me, and he made a face of disapproval. I picked up the pen, and started doing my work until he decided to look away. I smiled, then continued my gazing at the clouds. _Aya-tan acts mean all the time, but…I know he's really nice on the inside! Why is he so mean all the time? If Aya-tan acted as fluffy as a cloud, I would be happy. I could finally tell Aya-tan that I love him…without him getting mad then killing me._

 _I need to find a way to get Aya-tan to be nice…getting him drunk would never work. His tolerance is strong…I would end up getting drunk instead. Does he have no weaknesses at all? Aya-tan wouldn't go out drinking anyways…_

"Aya-tan?" I said with a small smile. "What do you like to do for fun?" I asked out of the blue. The question made him look up at me, and he glared at bit.

"…What?" He growled in an irritated voice. I continued to smile at him, and chuckled lightly.

"What do you like to do for fun?" I repeated. He looked at me with a slightly confused look, then looked back at his paperwork.

"It doesn't matter…" He said, then continued. I slumped down onto my desk and sighed. I turned my head to the side, and continued out the window. _He doesn't even want to tell me what he likes to do for fun! Could it be that…he doesn't have anything he likes to do for fun? No…that's impossible… everyone has something they like to do...I will get it out of him…maybe he likes games…no…Aya-tan hates the games I play. Well…maybe it's because they are more my style. What's Aya-tan's style? Aphrodisiac? No…Aya-tan would never be into anything like that…would he? Maybe I'll try-no way. He'd kill me…Even if I tried, he would smell something was out of place._ A small beep rang in my ears, and Aya-tan looked up. "Alright…we can take our breaks now…" He said, then stood up from his desk. I smiled brightly, and followed behind him happily.

* * *

"Kona-chan? Can I ask you something?" I asked while taking a sip of the ice water I got.

"Sure Lieutenant…" He said, then looked up.

"Do you know what Aya-tan likes to do for fun?" I asked.

"F-fun? Are you serious? If you want fun from him, count work as fun…" He chuckled.

"Really? Aya-tan doesn't like to do anything?" I asked in shock. I looked away from him and stared at the ice cubes floating in the cup _. Aya-tan would actually consider 'work' as 'fun?' No way…has no one considers work fun…but…he is pretty serious…What if he doesn't know what fun is?! I have to teach him! If Aya-tan doesn't know what fun is…he'll always want to work!_

"Thanks a lot, Kona-chan…" I smiled, then ran out of the dining hall, and towards where Aya-tan was supposed to be _. I wonder if Aya-tan really doesn't have anything fun to do…Maybe he will be nicer to me if I show him something he likes…Maybe we can get closer by doing things he likes to do instead of things I like to do…_

"Aya-tan!" I called out to him in the hallways. A door slammed open, and he looked at me with a very annoyed expression.

"What do you want, Hyuuga?" He growled.

"Let's go do something fun!" I smiled. He looked at me then sighed.

"What do you mean?" He asked. _Can't believe I've gotten this far!_

"I want to go do fun things! Like…what do you want to do for fun?" I said, trying to seem nonsuspicious. He looked at me closely, then sighed once more.

"Didn't you ask me this earlier?" He said. _Yikes! I'm caught!_

"Maybe…?" I giggled.

"Why are you so interested? Don't you have something better to do?" He said, then almost closed the door on me.

"Wait!" I yelled. "Aya-tan…" I whined. "Don't you like to do anything fun?"

"…Yes…I do..."

"Really? Tell me!" I said in excitement.

"…Hyuuga…just get back to work. Your break is over." He said, then led me back to the room of boredom. I looked at him carefully, trying to see if he found any joy from working. _If Aya-tan likes to work… then what would he consider boring? I don't want to find out… Maybe I can try to get him to play a game that he would like. Maybe…we would both like it… He would definitely kill me…This could be a perfect opportunity…_ I smiled to myself, then looked over at him. _This could work, but…he could kill me if he thinks it's weird…Maybe if I persuade him enough…I'll just have to give it a try…._

"Hey, Aya-tan?"

"If you're going to ask me what I like to do for fun, I'll hurt you." He said without looking up from his desk.

"No! I was just going to ask if you wanted to play a fun game!"

"A game…? You asked this earlie-"

"I know, but I promise I won't bother you for the rest of the day! I promise!" I smiled cheerfully. He looked at me carefully, then sighed.

"If I participate in your annoying little game, you will work and not bother me?" He said as he put his pen down. I nodded quickly.

"I promise!" I yelled happily. He stared at me for a little bit, then sighed with an annoyed look on his face. He crossed one leg over the other, and continued to think over it. He closed his eyes and continued to think. _Is he going to figure out that I'm planning something? What if he does!?_ He opened his eyes, and uncrossed his legs.

"Fine…" He sighed. I didn't quite process his answer correctly, and automatically thought he meant no.

"Oh come on, Aya-tan! You never want to do anything f-What?!" I yelled loudly.


End file.
